Patrick Copy
Patrick Copy is an episode from Season 8. Date Sunday September 7, 2008 Plot Sandy invents a copying spray but Patrick takes it. Then he sprays Sandy and himself 1 billion times. The he goes to the Krusty Krab. He sprays SpongeBob and then Squidward. Then he sprays Mr. Krabs and his money. Then he sprays Plankton when he sneaks into the Krusty Krab. The he sprays Pearl and then Mrs. Puff. Then he goes to Spongebob's house and sprays Gary. Then Beary. Then Beary Bear. Then he goes to the Goo Lagoon and sprays Larry the Lobster. Then he goes all around Bikini Bottom spraying every single Bikini Bottomite. Sandy and her clones see all of it and the call a meeting. She gets a remote and pushes a button 100 times and 100 time machines arrive with 1,000,000,000 (1 Billion) Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites. The Sandy tries again. The same thing happens. Then she tries again and again. Then the Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites notice all the clones and they begin to fight. Sandy tries again. More Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites arrive in more time machines. Then Sandy tries again. More Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites arrive. Patrick notices that the clones are losing and he sprays himself some more and more. Then he sprays SpongeBob again. More Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites arrive and Patrick wants even out the score so he turns the spray bottle around and sprays it 100 times. He gives them to some of his clones and he sprays more Patrick clones making them multiply quickly. Patrick didn't want a chance of the clones to lose so he sprays the bottle a couple more hundred times and then he does it again and then he gives then to the clones. And he keeps an extra for himself so he could spray more easily. He sprays the original bottle a few hundred times a the he uses each of the few hundred bottles to spray himself a few times with each then he give somes of the clones a bottle leaving himself with two. He does this for a few minutes. Meanwhile Sandy still tries to get the remote to work but it doesn't. So Sandy goes back to the treedome. Meanwhile the crowd of Patricks were multipling faster by the minute. Patrick also wanted to get other people so he sprayed some of the bottomites and some of there clones but he still kept spraying himself, his clones and his clones' clones. Patrick wanted SpongeBob in it a lot too so he sprayed SpongeBob and his clones a few hundered times and he kept doing it. The big crowd kept growing bigger and now the Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites were losing. Meanwhile at the treedome Sandy was still working and she was still working on it. She pushed the button a few hundred times and now it was time for the Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites to get back. They couldn't. The clones were multiplying to fast. 1 Patrick. 10 Patricks. 100 Patricks. 1000 Patricks. Etc. Patrick was really having fun and layed down on the spray copying him at least 1000 more times. Patrick didn't know that he was being copied a few 1000 times. But then he woke up a relized that he was being copied so many times. He kept laying down. Now it was easy to win. Patricks beat up Alternate Universe Patricks and more. And so did Spongebob's clones. Everyone was trying to win. Finnaly Sandy found out that the remote was set to full of "Bikini Bottomites" and not "Empty". She set it to empty and pushed it thousands of times but nobody noticed the empty time machines. Patrick was still laying on the spray. Then finnaly one of the Patricks pushed an Alternate Universe Patrick into one of the time machines. The Alternate Universe Patrick was sent away. One of the clones ran away and made a few of the Alternate Universe Patricks run into a time machine. Then a Patrick clone takled an Alternate Universe Patrick into a time machine. Then a Patrick clone ran to help but then they got sent away. Some of the Alternate Universe Patricks wanted to help the Alternate Universe Patrick that got takled into the time machine so they ran into a time machine with 2 Patrick clones following. More of the clones and Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites followed until all the clones were gone but 1 Patrick clone that Patrick wanted to keep. There were also two sprays left. Sandy then arrived. Then the only Patrick clone sprayed Patrick and now Patrick had another clone. The that Patrick clone sprayed himself and the other clone and Patrick. Patrick sprayed the remote. And pushed the button and 5 more Patrick clones arrived. Patrick sprayed the five clones and the clones sprayed back. There was soon 100 clones. Then 200. Then 400. Then 800. Then 1600. Then 3200. Then 6400. Then 12800. Then 25600. The 51200. Then 102400. Then 204800. Then 409600. The 819200. Then 1638400. Then 3276800. Then 6553600. Then 13107200. Then 26214400. Then 52428800. Then 104857600. Etc. The 3 hours later there were much more than that. Soon there were even more Patricks than fish in the fight. Then Sandy created a shrinker. All the clones get shrunk. And Patrick copied them more. Extended Version Plot Patrick builds a hotel/house for all the clones. Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick (Main Role) *Squidward (Cameo) *Mr. Krabs *Sandy (Major Role) *Gary (Cameo, Short Role) *Plankton (Cameo, Short Role) *Pearl *Mrs. Puff *Larry the Lobster *Tom *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Nat Peterson *Gus *Shubie *Evelyn *Brandon *Alexis (Speaking Cameo, Short Role, Name Revealed) *Isabel (Cameo, Short Role, Name Revealed) *Tyler *Jimmy (Cameo) *May (Cameo) *Fred *Beary *Beary Bear *Harold *Squidette *Bikini Bottomites *Spongebob Clones *Patrick Clones *Squidward Clones *Mr. Krabs Clones *Sandy Clones *Gary Clones *Plankton Clones *Pearl Clones *Mrs. Puff Clones *Nat Clones *Gus Clones *Fred Clones *Shubie Clones *Evelyn Clones *Harold Clones *Beary Clones *Beary Bear Clones *Bikini Bottomites' Clones *Alternate Universe Spongebobs *Alternate Universe Patricks *Alternate Universe Bikini Bottomites Places *Krusty Krab *Spongebob's House *Patrick's House *Squidward's House *Chum Bucket *Fun Arcade *Bikini Bottom Arcade *Submarine Arcade *Bikini Bottom Trivia *The original title for this episode is "Clonedemonium". *This episode is paired with "Spongebob City". *This episode aired on August 10, 2010. *The extened version aired August 14, 2010. *This episode aired on a Tuesday. *The extended version aired on a Saturday right after The Patrick Shuffle. *This episode aired in a marathon called "Spongebob Celebratriton Week". *This episode has a DVD. *This episode has two shorts called "The World is All Spongey" and "Patrick Clones". *This episode has 5 titles. "Patrick Copy", "Patrick Clones", "Patrick's Clones", "Clonedemonium" and "The World is Cloned". *This episode is the first appearence of Alexis. *This episode is the first appearence of Isebel. *When the extended version of this episode it is to long to be shown with "Spongebob City" so "Spongebob City" is shown with "The Snowstorm" and "Popcorn" is shown with "Balloon Party" and "Digit Pants" is only shown after the movie if the movie is shown after "Balloon Party". *The Statue of Liberty was shown in Bikini Bottom. *22.5 Million people saw that episode. *This episode is 15 minutes long just like Spongebob wiki:Back to the Past and Spongebob wiki:Shanghaied. (Note these two episodes are called "Back to the Past" and "Shanghaied") Time Cards *A Few Minutes Later *3 Hours Later *1 Day Later (Extended Version) Patrick Copy (DVD) *Patrick Copy *Spongebob City *Balloon Party *Digit Pants *Krabby Circus *Goucci *Two By Four *Highway 88 *Patrick Copy (Extended Version) Special Features: Shorts: *The World is All Spongey *Patrick Clones Bonus Episode: *FutureBob Games on DVD: *Patrick Catch Games *Patrick Catch Movies Patrickville Series Patrickville 1 The city of Patrickville is created. Patrickville 2 Patrick visits his clones. Patrickville 3 Patrickville has a cloning party. Patrickville 4 Patrickville has a penny party